Game Of Chase
by LotusRoseBlossom
Summary: When Japan Was Young He Was Torn From China's Side And Abandoned Without A Second Thought By A Mysterious Man. Filled With The Need To Get Revenge, He Worked Hard And Was Eventually Recognized As A Poweful Nation. Now He's Determined To Find The Man Who Ruined His Life And Torment Him In Return. Based Of A YouTube Video I Saw. (I Suck At These. . . )
1. Recurring Nightmare

**A/N : Ok So First And Foremost: Hello *Bows* Thank-You For Taking The Time To Read This. Secondly: This Is Obviously My First Time Doing This. Posting A Story, I Mean. I Have So Many Stories Saved In My Flash Drive But I Have Been Unable To Publish Them On Account That I Am To Chicken To Do So. But I Guess Admitting I'm Chicken Proves I'm Not? So Yeah Main Point Is, This Is A Little Nerve-Wrecking. *Laughs Nervously* Either Way Moving On. This Popped Up When I Saw A Particularly Heart Wrenching Version Of "Romeo & Cinderella", Which Featured England And Japan, Who Is Coincidently My Favorite Character. After Watching That Heart Break On Screen, Plot Bunnies Wouldn't Let Me Rest So I Had To Write This Down Before I Forgot. Is It Any Good? I'll Let You Be the Judge Of That. Oh, For Those Of You Who Might Want To See The Video I'm Talking About, Search Up: 'Romeo & Cinderella England And Japan' On YouTube. It Should Come Up. The Video Was Uploaded By iDiamondTears, Bless Her Heart. This Will Be A Continued Story. . . Possibly. I Seriously Hope So. Ah, Right. *In Monotone* Hetalia In No Way Is Mine. Nor The Characters And/Or Their Personalities Which I Have Borrowed To Suit My Story, Which I Do In Fact Own. Props To iDiamondTears For The Video. And Thanks, Of Course To Those Of You Who Actually Read This. I Swear I Shall Get Better At This Whole Introduction Thing. I Pinky Swear!**

* * *

_He remembered that day. It had been cold on that cliff. So cold. The clouds over head had been a warning. Only later did he realize this. The crashing waves behind them roared, muffling everything. Quieting the cries of the wounded around them. He stared, terrified, from behind China, clutching at his only source of warmth, as the men- no the monsters- drenched in the blood of thousands of people, his people stared at him with a look of bloodthirsty hunger. He held on even tighter to China, trying to stop shivering. He had been prepared for this. But ultimately they were surrounded. It was inevitable. One of the men spoke aloud, with the trace of a British accent._

_"Give us the child, and we can end all this here!"_

_Kiku whimpered quietly and yet he didn't allow his tears to fall. His beloved China stood silent shielding him from the monsters. He didn't look like his usual self. He looked like the warrior he was, cold and unforgiving. Kiku felt him shift. _

_"Kiku,"_

_That was all he said but he heard grief in his voice, a deep sorrow that chilled him. His eyes widened as China took his hands off from him and gave him a push that sent him over the cliff towards the thunderous, icy ocean below. China's agonized face, seconds before the monsters captured him, was the last thing he saw. He shut his eyes against the pain that filled his young soul, feeling his body fall. Only then did he allow himself to shed a single solitary tear. The only thought that inhabited his mind, as the rolling sea engulfed his small body, was one of sworn revenge._

* * *

**A/N : Don't Worry This Won't Be As Long As The First. So, Was It Any Good? Review, Please And Thank-You! **


	2. Masked Emotion

**A/N : Hello *bows* Thank-You For Continuing To Read! I Am Forever Grateful. So This Is A Continuation Of My First Story. I Am Still Very Much Scared, But I Shall Have To Cope With It. In Any Event, I Shall No Further Bore You With My Fears. On With The Story!**

Kiku Honda awoke to the sound of a bell tolling. He lay in his bed for a while, shaken by the recurring nightmare that he had close to every night. He slowly got out of bed, preparing to put on his emotionless mask. No matter how miserable he had gotten in the past, he had never cried, not one tear, since that fateful day. That Man wasn't worth it. Instead he had busied himself in making a name of himself. He was no longer a mere in defenseless child. He had power now. He had made up his mind long ago that the only way to make the nightmares go away, was to find the Man who had torn him from his home and eliminate him, make him feel as horrible as he had felt, give him but a taste of what he had gone through at such a young age. Humiliate him in the worst ways possible. At times, he could still fell that heart- wrenching sadness that had almost consumed him, but every time he felt he would drown in his sorrow, he reminded himself that he would get revenge. No matter the cost. He would not rest before he found the Man who had ended his life. Looking himself over in the mirror, he smiled grimly. Dressed in his spotless white military uniform, he looked for the entire world, as the legendary, invincible Japan. No one knew of his past, nor did he want him too. That would make him vulnerable, and vulnerability was weakness. He was not weak, not anymore. Nodding, satisfied with his appearance, he walked to his door and prepared himself for another hectic day that awaited him.

**A/N : Wow That Seems A Lot Shorter Now, For Some Reason. . . Well, What's Done Is Done. I Shall Await Your Reviews With Anticipation. Until Next Time!**


	3. Target In Sight

**A/N : Konnichiwa *Bows* Thank-You For Reading This Far. Has The Story Progressed At All? I Hope So. . . I Seriously Do. Either Way, We Finally Have Dialogue! *DoesHappyDance* Yay! New Problem: Does Is Sound Like Japan At All? *StressingOut* I Tried To Emphasize His Strict Way Because He's A Commanding Officer And What Not But I Don't Know If I Captured It. Well, I'll Let You Read. Enjoy While I Go Hide. . .**

* * *

Kiku felt he was always being watched. Studied. Whenever he entered a room, it would grow quiet. He could feel the weight of their stares. That's why he always kept his mask on. He made it so no one got close to him. It had worked so far, none of the other nations got close to him. They respected him and kept their distance. He was a secluded independent nation, consisting of only his people, no tourist dared venture in. He preferred it that way. He had his own problems, why bother with ones that don't concern him? He sat in his study, pondering all this when a knock interrupted his thoughts. He was mildly irritated at the disturbance, but called out in a voice devoid of emotion, "Yes?"

"Sir," came a voice, slightly flustered. "Word has arrived on the matter you have been investigating."

Kiku froze for a second not sure he had heard right. Then a tidal wave of emotions surged inside him, relief, excitement, anger, fear. That last one he shoved away to analyze later, right now he had what he wanted.

"Come in."

x X x

All of Japans' finest, assembled in two rows wearing their green uniforms, arms raised in salute as Kiku stood before them. After gathering all the information he needed he had called to have the men prepare for attack. Now they stood in their ranks awaiting his orders. He smirked and raised his voice as he walked between the lines of men.

"All of you present today, have shown you are the best. Now, it is time to show just how good you are. We have acquired our long-awaited target," he said as he walked to the end of the rows and splayed his hand on the black and white photo of their target. His target. He raised his eyes to the photo, disgust and fury boiled to the surface, threatening to break through his mask, as he glared at the Man. He smirked back at him, mocking him. He knew from the file he had been given that his name was Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. The richest, most feared pirate of Europe. "Tomorrow we will commence attack."

* * *

**A/N : So, Was It As Bad As Think It Was? Ah, Please Review! Domo Arigato**


	4. Surrender

**A/N : Ah, Ciao *bows* Thank-You For Reading This Far! I Know I Saw That A Lot But I Really Mean It. . . Thank-You *TearsOfGratitude* Ah, In Any Event, (If You've Seen The Video) We Are At The Fighting Scene! I Had A Really Hard Time Narrating The Fight. Honestly, I Watched That Part So Many Times, And I Kept Having To Pause To Make Out The Little Details. I Went To To See Synonyms For 'Sword' . . . How Lame Is That? Well, So As Not To Bore You, On With The Story! **

* * *

Arthur sat in the captain's cabin, aboard his ship. He felt the rocking of _Phantom Mist _beneath him. He had grown accustomed the hardships of living a pirate's life. He had fallen in love with the balmy sea air and the sound of waves lapping at the sides of his vessel. He had become the most feared pirate in all seven seas. A proud accomplishment on his behalf. Thanks to his fearsome reputation, he had accumulated pounds of gold, without having to put up much of a fight. He chuckled to himself, amused. Still he was itching to have a fight with a worthy advisory, someone who could hold their own in a fight. He had began to think their was no one alive that could. He sat, toying with his most prized pistol, when he heard running footsteps coming up the stairs to his cabin door. Seconds later his cabin boy burst into the room, panting lightly, his blue eyes twinkling in his excitement.

"Ca-Captain," he said breathing heavily. "We-We are under attack!"

Arthur grinned, "If we are under attack, Alfred, why do you sound so damn excited, lad?"

The boy, Alfred, was nearly bouncing on his toes in anticipation. "Because, Cap'n, I've never been in a fight, on deck, in my life. And I heard that the men attacking us are very good. Almost as good as you, Cap'n."

Arthur grinned devilishly "Appreciate that, lad," he stood up with his sword in one hand and his golden pistol in the other. "Now then, let's see how good they really are," he said, striding towards the door.

xXx

Kiku walked across the deck, not bothering with the Englishmen around him. He was searching for their captain. Arthur Kirkland. The name brought anger to the surface as well as a bit of fear. He locked that emotion away. He scanned his surroundings, trying to locate the Man, when he heard rustling above him. He nimbly leaped to the side, out of the way of two bullets. They shattered two bottles, which were where he had been standing before. He looked up as the Man came into view, chuckling and wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You sure are a fast one, lass" he smirked, propping his leg on the edge of the crate he was up on. "I've got to admit, though, you aren't anything like what I imagined," he grinned lewdly, looking the small man up and down. "For one, you are much _smaller_ than I thought you'd be." When he saw that didn't coax a response from him, he dangled the pistol he had just used from his hand.

"Alas, sweetling, it seems those were my last bullets," he said sighing dramatically. "I guess I have to use my sword, now."

Kiku's hand tightened around the hilt of his katana. He watched the Man draw his sword out, arcing it in the air.

"Pray go easy on me, love" he purred jumping down his sword ready.

Kiku slid his blade out, slicing the air. Arthur side-stepped the thrust easily. Kiku's momentum carried him forward, knocking him of balance, leaving him in a vulnerable position. He used it to his advantage, though, swinging his arm around catching the Man of guard for a second, making their blades meet. Arthur pushed his weight forward, slipping his blade under the young chit's cutlass, forcing him to jump back, in order to evade getting cut in half. He watched as he leaped impressively high up, then coming down, his blade swinging downwards. Arthur put his sword up. Steel clashed on steel. Arthur grinned, as he saw a thin line of blood diagonal on the young whelps' cheek.

"Oh, sorry, love" he taunted "Seems I was right," he said, almost to himself. "No one can match me in a duel-"

Kiku, reaching his limit, grit his teeth. With an expert flick of his wrist, the Man's sword flew out of his grasp. Arthur gasped in surprise as pain burst in his wrist. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm. He looked up, in disbelief, at the figure blocking out the sun. More importantly, he saw the sword pointed at his face. His eye's flashed a hot green, as he looked up at his opponents' emotionless gaze.

"Surrender," was all he said.

Arthur clenched his jaw.

_Damn. . ._

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I Simply Had To Put In Alfred. . . Anyway, Yeah, This Is It. Please Feel Free To Correct Me On Anything I Messed Up On, Or Share Suggestions By Reviewing! Grazie **


	5. The Hard Way

**A/N : Guten Tag *bows* I'm Alive And I Am So Sorry For Being Comatose For So Long! My Flash Drive Went Missing, So I Had To Buy A New One. . . Sadly I Lost Chapters Four And Five And, Incidentally, I Had Some Really Good Stuff On There As Well So Yup. . . I Made This Extra Long To Compensate! On A Side Note, For Some Odd Reason, I Can't Seem To Get The Hang Of Responding To My Reviews, So I Figured I'll Answer Them At The End Of This Chapter So That's That Oh! Also Huge Thanks To Those Who Have Read/Skimmed/Lurked Around The Edges Of This Story Thank-You! Ok, That's All On With The Chapter!**

* * *

The stone room was quiet except for the light panting of the figure slumped against the wall. The room was illuminated only by a faint bluish light, giving the impression of being underwater. The dungeon room wasn't very comfy, Arthur realized, after being stuck in there, chained by his wrists and ankles to the cold stone walls, for god knows how long, deprived of food, given only hard, stale bread and water. His aching wrist throbbed. They had all but stripped him of his glory. They had token command of his ship, his men with it, he didn't know if his cabin boy was still alive (not that he cared in the slightest). All this he had been informed of after, after he had awoken to that impassive voice speaking softly to him. When he had opened his eyes groggily he had first seen his appearance had changed drastically. No longer swathed in expensive silk, he had been clad only in a white billowy shirt and plain black trousers. Commoner's clothes. Then, of course, he had seen he was chained. They had left him like that, only opening the cell door to give him his food. How he was to eat it, whilst being chained? Like a dog. They put the food in a dogs bowl, forcing him to bend forward in order to eat. He had refused to do so. . . so far. But the longer he was stuck in their, the more appetizing it got. The only thing holding him back was the word 'Fido' written on the side. He groaned, his head beginning to throb along with his wrist. He suddenly heard the sound of the dungeon door opening. Footsteps walked up to his cell door. A rattle of keys, then it swung open. He didn't look up once. Keeping his head bent, not giving those bastards the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, he saw two pairs of feet stop on either side of him. One of them spoke harshly to him in Japanese. He smirked, but didn't respond. The other man repeated the order louder. Still he didn't lift his head. The first on growled, losing patience, and grabbed his whip, lashing it across his back. The sound of leather meeting skin echoed in the chamber. Arthur bit back the sound that was threatening to come out. His hands clenched, knuckles turning white. The whip came down again, cutting his back. He grits his teeth against the pain exploding on his back. When the third blow came he unwillingly let out a groan. He was weak, not having anything to eat in a while. He felt dizzy. His vision tumbled and blurred, spinning too much for his liking. When the fourth hit came down, he couldn't stop the pained cry that emitted from him. Through his haze of pain, he heard a third voice, this one calmer than the others. He had to strain to hear it.

"…Jūbun'na,"

Almost silent footsteps came forth to stand in front of him. A slim, white-gloved hand came up, and with the edge of the whip, forced his head upwards to meet a calm, cool almost arrogant gaze. He nearly lost himself in those swirling, melting, chocolate orbs that belong to none other than the siren who had beat him at his one game. He refused to believe it was male. Those long eyelashes, rosy pink lips, supple white skin, silky black hair and that ripe strawberry scent that seemed to follow in its wake told him otherwise. Just as he thought all this, the scent of strawberries hit him full force thanks to his proximity. He narrowed his eyes at "him", as he smiled slightly back.

"Cocky, aren't you?" he spat. He saw those smooth, pouty lips open a little and watched, fascinated, as a small, lithe tongue darted out and moistened his lips. He suddenly came to the realization that he would go mad if he was to stay in that godforsaken room a second longer. Stark, raving mad. He was almost startled when he spoke to him directly for the first time.

"It is in your best interest, I assure you, to cooperate with us," he said in his soft, almost lyrical accent. He tilted his head slightly, his dark hair falling across his cheeks. "You understand, don't you?"

He knew he was being insulted. He faked a smirk as he looked him up and down.

"Of course I do, my _lady_," he sneered. He saw him stiffen slightly. He snickered, seeing him look back at him indifferently, but he knew he had struck a nerve. He raised a brow. Had he finally cracked that wall of his that he seemed to have around him all the time? He felt oddly disappointed when instead of responding, he merely pulled back his whip. He could have sworn he saw a faint flicker of emotion in his eyes but it was gone in an instant and he figured he must have imagined.

"If you don't cooperate willingly, then I guess we'll have to do it- how do you Englishmen say? Ah, yes. The hard way," he said, nodding to the men. He had nearly forgotten they were still there. They bowed to him, as he turned and strode out of the room; the crack of their whips followed him out of the room.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah I Made It Sound As Dark As Possible Poor England. . . Expect This More Often Mwuahahahah! *Ahem* Especially In The Next Chapter *GrinsEvily* Either Way, On With The Reviews:**

**MConanfan0327: Ah, Thanks For Being My First Review~! *BowsDeeply*. . .If You're Still Even Reading This. . . Well, No Matter! And Yeah, I Changed Some Things To Suit My Story Apologizes To Those Who Find My Story Confusing! If I May Ask, Do You Still Watch Conan? I Watch Every Saturdays/Sundays ^-^ I Never Thought I'd Meet Someone Who Likes It As Well! **

**yaoiprincess101: I Liked Adding Him Too! I Just Had To! w He's Tied For My Number First Spot~ Along With Sixteen Others. . . Either Way, I Hope You Liked This Chapter. . . **

**And To All You Lurkers Out There, I Hope You Enjoy This, And Leave A Review, Even If It's Anonymous! I Can't Improve Unless You Guys Correct Me **

**Hang In There! It'll Get Better, I Swear! Danke**


	6. Mermaids Promise

**A/N : Bonjour *Bows* I Am Indeed Alive. . . I'm Sorry! I Went Camping For A Week And When I Got Back I Had To Start Signing Papers For Registration And Then I Remembered I Have Other Various Accounts And I Had To Update Those First Cause Of Their Popularity And Such And, And, And- Blargh! *Sigh* Ok, Um Yeah Here Is This Sorry Excuse For A Chapter, If It Even Qualifies As One. . . It Actually Has Almost Nothing To Do With The Story Line But I Just Had To Put In Baby Alfred Already So Yeah Plus I Needed An Excuse To Make Alfie Cry, Cause I'm Am Just That Evil :3 Either Way, Hope You Enjoy! **

* * *

Arthur sat panting in the room, as it tilted underneath him. He suppressed a groan as his stomach churned. Surely, this was the weakest he had ever been. He felt so faint; he knew he wouldn't last long if he kept this up. In his state of starvation, Arthur had begun to hear noises. Not just any kind of noises but little melodies. Some he recognized from his past, others he didn't. One song in particular, he found himself humming, then singing. He himself had taught this lullaby to Alfred whenever he went out to sea, and Alfred feared if he would return.

"_Will you come back?" Alfred asked his wide blue eyes full of doubt and fear, fear he would never admit feeling, especially not on his behalf. _

Arthur smiled fondly, remembering that night as his crew had loaded the ships compartments. His little Alfred had stood at the doorway of his cabin, clutching his blanket in his tiny fists. His sapphire eyes, like luminous stars, had been glistening with tears.

"_Of course I'll come back," Arthur said, grinning as he walked towards him. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. His heart beat so fast, Arthur could feel it through his night shirt. "Shh, little dove, I'll be okay."_

_Alfred sniffled as he pulled back a little to lock eyes with him. "R-Really? You're n-ot lying t-to me-e?" he hiccupped. He looked unconvinced, clenching Arthur's coat, as if he wasn't planning on letting him go. Arthur sighed; this was why he always left when he was already asleep, to avoid these moments. Ok, time for plan B, he thought, highly amused that the great Pirate Arthur Kirkland was brought to his knees by a mere babe. _

"_Do you want me too teach you magic?" he whispered to Alfred, and sure enough his eyes went wide at the prospect of learning magic, completely forgetting his fears. Simpleton. _

"_M-Magic?" he repeated, also whispering, as if the word itself held a great deal of power. _

"_Yes, magic to make sure I come back safe and sound. Do you want to know how?"_

_He nodded his head fervently, his eyes serious. How cute. . ._

"_Well, I don't know," Arthur said, faking a troubled sigh. "You have to be worthy for this. Are you worthy, little dove?"_

_Alfred looked nearly insulted, he had a Who-Do-You-Think-You're-Talking-To? kind of expression, that looked positively adorable on his baby face. "Of course," he stated puffing his chest out a little. _

_Arthur looked at him silently for a while, 'inspecting' his worthiness. Alfred looked nervously back almost scared again. Arthur decided he'd tortured his young soul long enough._

"_Very well," he said, sighing wearily. Alfred's eyes light up._

"_Okay," Arthur began in a firm voice. "I shall teach you the song that always brings back men from sea, keeping them from harm. But you must promise never to repeat these words I'm about to tell you to another living soul. Do you understand? Promise by the uh. . ." Arthur looked around the cabin room. He spotted his portrait of a mermaid cove and grinned, his plan coming together. "Promise by the Sacred Pure Mermaids." _

_Alfred had that serious look again, "I swear by the Sack'ed Purr Merma'ds" he said sagely. _

_Arthur had to cough to cover his laugh. _

"_Ok, you can't go back anymore. Are you sure?"_

_Alfred was wiggling in his arms in his excitement. "Yes, yes!" he cried impatiently. _

"_Ok here are the words. . ." he leaned down to his ear and sang them softly in his ear. _

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_**

**_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_**

**_Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be_**

**_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea?_**

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_**

**_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_**

**_His hair it nary hangs in ringlets, his eyes as raw as coals_**

**_My happiness attends him, wherever he may go_**

**_From Tower Hill to Blackwell, I'll wander, weep and moan_**

**_All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home_**

**_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_**

**_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. . ._**

_His young eyes had widened at the sorrowful sounding croon as Arthur sang in a hushed tone. It filled the room, his ears, and his heart. Most importantly it filled his soul. When it had come to an end, his eyes had brimmed with tears again, not out of sadness, mind you._

_Arthur was a bit taken aback by Alfred's response to the ballad. _

"_What's wrong, Dove?" he asked concerned. Alfred merely shook his head and sobbed harder, burying his face in Arthur's neck. Arthur shushed and cooed to him, until he had calmed down enough to speak. _

"_D-Does it real-ly wo-work?" he said shakily, his hands circling his neck, hugging him close, a bit embarrassed at his tears over a simple song. It was probably the magic._

_Arthur smiled, relived he was okay, he had begun to scare him with his tears. "Yes, of course it works. Have I ever lied to you?"_

"_N-no," he admitted smiling tentatively, his face tearstained, as his small body shock with left over sobs. _**_  
_**_"Well, then, there you go! Now I have to go. . ." he started then broke off as Alfred began to shake again ceasing him by the collar once again. "Now, now. What is this? Don't you trust me?"_

_Alfred nodded slowly, letting him go reluctantly. Arthur put him down and squatted to his level to meet his terrified cerulean eyes. He ducked his head, so he wouldn't see the wetness on his cheeks. He held his hands tightly together in front of him. _

"_You okay, little dove?" he asked._

"_Yes," he replied thickly, his voice betraying his tears. "I-I'll say the words every night. I promise." _

_He smiled tenderly at him, raising his chin to give him a peck on the tip of his nose. "I'd appreciate that, dove."_

Arthur blinked his eyes open, surprised to discover he'd fallen asleep. More like lost consciousness. He shook his head a little, and then regretted it as the aching started again. "Shi-" he groaned, closing his eyes tightly, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. He felt cold and hot at the same time. "Nng," he said behind clenched teeth. He deserved this. For not protecting his precious treasure from harms way. He had gotten overconfident, thinking he was the best there was. It seemed that the stupid frogs' words had proven right. Greed and arrogance truly had been his downfall. He smiled weakly; here he was pitying himself, while his flightless bird was out there somewhere, most likely suffering as well. And he was still so young! He would cave sooner or later. He didn't have the willpower yet to stand on his own, not without him. He opened his eyes slowly, his emerald eyes ablaze with determination. Yes, he would get out of here and go to his dove. he would slaughter anyone who tried to stop him. He promised he would come back to him, and this time was no different.

"Just you wait, dove, I'll be there . . . soon," he swore with renewed strength. He smiled as began to sing the melody again.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid. . ._"

* * *

**A/N : Eh, This Is So Blah. . . Well, What's Done Is Done, Correct? Just In Case Someone Hasn't Already Figure It Out, I Haven't Got The Talent To Write Such Beautiful Poetry, So Yes, This Is Taken From Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Yup, The First Time I Heard It, I Immediately Thought Of Arthur So That's How This Short. . . Thing Came To Be Don't Judge Me!**

**MConanfan0327: Hello~ Ah, You Made My Day When I Saw Your Analyses On My Lame Story Japan Plushy For You~ I Really Hope You Liked This As Well *SweatDrop* Please Keep Reading And Supporting! And Yeah, Of Course I Mean Detective Conan! You're So Lucky! My Family Doesn't Really Get My Obsession With Anime And Manga So They Basically Make Fun Of Me For Falling In Love With Animated People. . .**

**So Yeah, This Is It, My Next Installment Shall Come Some Time This Week. . . Or The Next . . . Probably I Really Don't Know, So If You Like This Give Some Words Of Comfort For This Sad Onee-Chan Who Spends Her Days In Front Of A Computer Screen Ruining Her Vision! **

**And, As Always, Merci~**


	7. Venting

**A/N : Ni Hao *bows* . . . I'm So Sorry! I've Neglected My Baby For So Long *Cries* And I Still Have Other Stories To Update Besides This One Grr. . . *Sigh* Oh, Well This Little Chapter Introduces Another Character: Greece~ ^-^ Yay! Yeah, So That's All I Have To Say At The Moment, Read On**

* * *

Few had ever been in the presence of a pissed of Japan. Even fewer ever witnessed this phenomenon and lived to tell the tale. That being said, it wasn't hard to imagine the willpower one had to possess when faced with a ranting Japan. It was just that adorable.

"How dare he! The audacity of that man!" fumed Japan, hands on his hips. He was pacing his- actually, England's Captain Cabin, but he was a little preoccupied at the moment to care- cabin, going on and on. "Don't you agree, Hera-chan?"

A sleepy man sat in the chair facing the only table in the room, a cat perched precariously on his shoulder. He lifted drowsy green eyes up to look at him. Many might misinterpreted that gaze as indifferent, but Japan had been around the man long enough to be able to decipher the emotion in his spacey demeanor.

"No, I know wasn't what he said it was ho- That isn't the point!" he said angrily. Only around certain nations did he feel comfortable enough to show his true nature. He growled as he slammed his fist down on the mahogany desk.

"What angers me, Hera-chan, is his lack of respect towards me. I am his captor! I have his life in my hands, he should be groveling to me, begging me to release him." In his frustration, he tugged on a lock of hair that always got in his eyes, biting his lip, a nervous habit he wished he could break.

"And, and he refuses to eat. Can you believe that ungrateful baka? I'm providing food, and he refuses my hospitality. If he doesn't eat soon, he'll get sick and might die. . ." he bit his lower lip harder, a sign of intense concern. Herakles smiled a little lopsidedly, as if he just thought of something of slight amusement. Japan saw, and knew it was his version of a smirk. He scowled lightly.

"No, I'm not worried about him it's just-"

At that moment a guard came rushing in, saving Japan from having to reply. He looked flushed, as if he had just come running up a flight of stairs, and bowed quickly to him, nearly toppling over in his exhaustion.

The second the man had come in, without knocking he might add, he had quickly schooled his expression into his normal blank expression.

"E-excuse me-e," he gasped out his chest heaving, but still (attempting to) stand straight and salute him. "I have information o-on Prisoner 965."

Japan eyes flashed an emotion briefly then settled into the brown unwavering gaze of usual. Herakles stroked his cat thoughtfully, watching Japan's face carefully.

"Yes?"

"He, he is delirious, sir. And he collapsed a few minutes ago-"

"Nani?" Japan asked, looking shocked. The poor man, so surprised to see Japan displaying emotion, and shock at that, couldn't reply. When the man didn't reply immediately, Japans face darkened, making the man flinch.

"And why, may I ask, didn't you come tell me how ill He was?" Japan demanded angrily, balling his hands into fists.

"Eh, I apo-"

"What is your apology worth to me, if the deed is already done?"

"Ah, I promise I will next ti-"

"Heh," Japan said scornfully. "Next time? There won't be a next time."

"I don't under-"

Almost as quickly as he was angry, he smiled in a deceptively calm smile.

"Out," he said sweetly, with a bit of an edge on his voice. "Get out and don't you dare let me see your face ever again."

The man stumbled out the room, knowing all to well that pleading would have no effect on him.

After he was gone, Japan turned to Herakles. He narrowed his eyes at him as he grabbed his white cap, edged with gold.

"Not a word," he gritted out, before leaving, headed towards the dungeon.

Herakles sighed, looking his cat in the eyes.

"Kiku is funny, isn't he, Captain Cat?"

"_Meow_"

* * *

**A/N : *HidingBehindCouch* It's Bad, Isn't It? Yeah I Know *HangsHeadInShame* Argh**

**MConanfan0327 : Thanks For The Continuous Support, MC :] May I Call You That? So, Thoughts On This Chapter, Praying They're Positive. . . Doubtful**

**Ms Anon : Thanks~ I Love Baby Alfred, Too Hopefully People Feel The Same As You Do. . . And For Sure, I'll put In More Baby Alfred!**

**And To The People Actually Reading This Crap, Thanks~ Appreciate it! Don't Know How Long It'll Be But Thanks For Going On This Journey And Another Thing, I Don't Know If People Expect Smut But I, Uh, Am Not The Best At Writing Smut So If Someone Does Know How Then I Would BE Ever Grateful If You Would Help Me When The Time Comes For That**

**Please Review! They Keep Me Going. . . Xie Xie **


End file.
